The invention relates to a device for longitudinal adjustment, in particular of a remote control in motor vehicles, having a substantially bar-shaped component that has an external profiling, for example a set of teeth. The component for example is a tension or pressure rod, sleeve or bar. The component is at least partly received in a receptacle of a base body which optionally has a pivotal connecting piece or similar binding. At least one profiled segment is guided radially displaceably on the base body by axial movement of a hollow element such as a sleeve or locking sleeve on the base body. The hollow element is spring biased in a first axial position to hold the profiled segment in a locking position in which the base body and component are rigidly coupled in the axial direction. Movement of the hollow element to a second axial position against the spring bias transfers the profiled segment to an unlocking position in which the base body and component are displaceable relative to one another in the axial direction.
Such a device is known for instance from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 638 733 A1. This involves a device with parts in the form of hollow bars and tubes that can be slipped inside one another and locked to one another at various insertion depths by means of a detent element retained in the detent position by the force of a spring, and on their free ends they each have a receptacle for the outer sleeve of an actuating cable, for instance, whose inner cable extends through the part in the form of the hollow bar and the tube. To make a fast adjustment possible, a sleeve-like part can be slipped over the hollow-bar and the tubular part and joined to the tubular part, and the sleeve-like part in the region of the hollow-bar part has a conical contact face, on which the annularly embodied detent element, slipped over the hollow-bar part, slides with a radially outer stop face and is retained in the detent position on the hollow-bar part by means of the compression spring.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 197 04 053 A1, a compensation element for a tension and pressure rod is known, which element is used for instance in motor vehicle transmissions between the shift lever and the transmission. To achieve a continuously variable length compensation, a spring is provided which directly or indirectly brings about clamping between the tension and pressure rod in the housing of the compensation element or a binding.
German Patent Disclosure DE 196 20 496 A1 also discloses a device for correcting or adjusting the length of Bowden cables, actuating cables or the like with a detent segment sleeve, whose detent segments, which have toothing, are disposed on flexible arms. By means of the detent segments, a detent sleeve that has a counterpart toothing can be locked in detent fashion in different axial positions relative to a longitudinal axis of the device. The detent sleeve and the detent segment sleeve are under the influence of a first compression spring that forces the two sleeves apart. Under the influence of a second compression spring, a securing sleeve can be positioned in a detent-locking position in which the detent segments are in engagement with the detent sleeve. Guide means for the arms are disposed on the securing sleeve, and a shift of the securing sleeve out of the locking position into an unlocking position is converted into a guided motion of the arms, so that the toothing comes out of engagement with the counterpart toothing.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 38 76 208 T2, an automatic adjusting device for Bowden cables is also known in which a rod is separably joined to a tubular housing by means of a coupling device. To that end, clamping jaw parts are provided that are disposed inside an end portion of the tubular housing, around the rod. Each clamping jaw part has an outer, partially conical surface that cooperates with a complementary conical surface of the end part. An embracing restraining spring extends circumferentially in grooves in each clamping jaw part and in a resiliently yielding way forces the clamping jaw parts radially inward. A helical spring is also provided, which subjects the rod to bias such that this rod is urged axially inward into the housing by means of the bias. Finally, a device with a locking part and an unlocking part is provided that has the following function. To fit the adjusting device into a Bowden cable, the locking part is rotated into a position in which the rod extends freely through a bore in the locking part. The locking part and the tubular unlocking part are then axially forced toward the tubular housing, so as to displace the tubular unlocking part axially into the tubular housing; the inner end comes into contact with clamping jaws, and as a result the clamping jaw parts are brought axially and radially out of engagement with the undulations of the rod. Then, tension is exerted on the rod in tubular housing, in order to pull the rod axially out of the housing into an extended position in which the helical spring is compressed. Once the rod is in the extended position, the locking part is rotated in order to bring the undulations of the locking part into engagement with the undulations on the rod, thus preventing the rod from being retracted into the tubular housing by the action of the helical spring. The adjusting device is then secured to the Bowden cable, whereupon the locking part is rotated back into the original place in which the rod, as a consequence of the spring force, is retracted axially into the housing, and tension is applied to the Bowden cable.
Although these known devices have proven themselves quite well in practice, the problem exists in the industry for assembly workers, for instance on the assembly line of an automobile manufacturer, of performing a simple initial length adjustment once the device for length adjustment has been installed. In the known devices, major force must sometimes be expended to shift the hollow element from the first axial position into the second axial position, and the hollow element must be held in this position by the assembly worker so that he can then with his other hand perform a length adjustment, for instance of the bar-shaped component. Next, the hollow element, by being let go, is shifted automatically back into the first axial position under the influence of the spring force.
By comparison, the object of the present invention is to perform a simplified, smooth length adjustment by means of the device, and in a secondary aspect, the length adjustment can be performed with one hand by the assembly worker.
According to the invention, in the device having the characteristics recited at the outset, this object is essentially attained in that the device has an actuator or locking member with two actuating positions or locking member positions; in the first actuating or locking position the hollow element is held in the first axial position by the action of the spring bias, and in the second actuating or locking position the hollow element is held in the second axial position by means of the actuator counter to the action of the spring bias.
This provision makes it possible to shift the device into a stable unlocking state or into a stable locking state, depending on the actuation position of the actuating means. For length adjustment, first the actuating means is shifted from the first actuating position into the second actuating position, so that the hollow element is in the second axial position, in which the profiled segment is shifted into the unlocking position. The device is designed such that the hollow element, when the actuating means is in the second actuating position, is retained stably in the second axial position. After that, the bar-shaped component, for length adjustment, can then be axially displaced relative to the base body. Once the displacement process of the bar-shaped component has been completed, the actuating means is shifted from the second actuating position into the first actuating position, so that the hollow element, under the influence of the bias of the spring, reaches the first axial position, in which the profiled segment is shifted into a locking position, so that the bar-shaped component and base body are rigidly coupled together with respect to any axial displacement. The device is easy and simple to manipulate, and for the entire process of length adjustment, the assembly worker needs to use only one hand.
In a first advantageous feature of the invention the actuator is embodied as an eccentric and optionally has a receptacle, a polygonal peg, or a similar handle. The embodiment as an eccentric makes simple, smooth displacement of the actuating means from the first actuating position into the second actuating position and vice versa possible. Because a handle, receptacle or polygonal peg is advantageously provided on the actuating means, the actuating means can for instance be actuated easily by hand or by using a screwdriver, socket wrench or other tool for setting the applicable actuating position.
Especially advantageously, the actuator is supported pivotably on the base body, and an eccentric lug, upon pivoting of the actuator into the second actuating position, displaces the hollow element into the second axial position. It is understood that the actuating means can also be pivotably supported on the hollow body, in which case the eccentric lug cooperates with a counterpart bearing on the base body, in order to bring about a relative displacement between the base body and the hollow element by pivoting of the actuating means.
In another advantageous feature of the invention, the actuator is lockable in detent fashion in at least the second actuating position via a detent locking means. This provision prevents the actuating means, for instance under the influence of the bias of the spring, from being shifted automatically during the length adjusting process out of the second actuating position into the first actuating position. As a result, the length adjustment process can be completed unimpeded and securely, since because of the detent locking, the hollow element is retained stably in the second axial position. The locking means can for instance be embodied as a notch in the hollow element, into which the eccentric lug moves when the actuating means is in the second actuating position.
A further advantage of the device of the invention, in one feature, is that the actuator is inserted with a peg in a bore of the base body and is disposed in an opening of the hollow element, and in the first or second actuating position, a strut of the base body or a wall portion of the hollow element fits at least partly over the actuator. As a result, easy assembly of the device of the invention is assured, since the actuating means with its peg is merely inserted into the bore of the base body, specifically in an intermediate position located between the two actuating positions. To that end, during the assembly of the device, the hollow element should also be kept in a position located between the two axial positions. Once the device has been assembled, the actuating means, for instance in the first actuating position, is partly gripped by a strut of the base body and in the second actuating position is for instance gripped in a wall piece of the hollow element, so that the actuating means is retained on the base body in each of the actuating positions that occur in practice. The intermediate actuating position required for mounting the actuating means is assumed by the actuating means then only whenever the actuating means is shifted, for instance by means of a tool, from the first actuating position to the second actuating position and back again. This feature involves an extremely economical fixation of the actuating means to the base body.
In another advantageous feature of the invention, the possibility exists that the first and/or second actuating position of the actuator is defined by one or more stops, so that the assembly worker can securely shift the actuating means into the second actuating position and/or first actuating position. Naturally the possibility also exists of dispensing with such stops, so that then the actuating means is pivotable freely, for instance by 360xc2x0, about the pivot axis.
In a further feature of the invention, it has also proved advantageous that the spring is fastened between a bearing on the hollow element and an abutment on the base body, and the abutment is in particular clipped or screwed to the base body. In this respect, the spring can be fastened or tensed easily between the hollow element and the base body in the production of the device. Naturally the possibility also exists of welding the abutment to the base body or connecting them in some other way.
Reliable operation of the device is also assured by providing in a further feature of the invention that the preferably two profiled segments are received radially displaceably in radial and in particular diametrically opposed receptacles of the base body. In this respect, secure radial guidance of the profiled segments is provided for. The possibility also exists that the profiled segments and the receptacles on the base body are constructed correspondingly asymmetrically, so that automatic provision is made for positionally correct installation of the profiled segments in the receptacles on the base body. In this respect, the profiled bodies and the receptacles can be equipped with corresponding, asymmetrically disposed groove and strut combinations or the like. To convert the axial motion of the hollow element into a radial motion of the profiled segments, it has proved advantageous, in another feature, that the profiled segments have outer inclined faces, which cooperate with counterpart inclined faces of the hollow element.
It has also proved advantageous that the profiled segments are guided on the hollow element by means of a compulsory guide, and struts of the profiled segments engage counterpart struts of the hollow element from behind. It is understood that still other compulsory guidance means can be used. The sole essential factor is that upon a displacement of the hollow element out of the first axial position into the second axial position and vice versa, the profiled segments are moved under automatic guidance radially outward and radially inward.
In a further embodiment of the invention the actuator or locking member has at least one spring arm, connected to the hollow element, and at least one abutment is disposed on the base body, against which abutment the arm is engaged in the second actuating or locking position or the second axial position of the element. In this embodiment, the spring arm in the first actuating or locking position is not engaged against the abutment of the base body, so that the axially displaceably guided hollow element is located in the first axial position, in which the base body and the component are rigidly coupled in the axial direction in the locking position. To shift the actuating means, in this case the elastic arm, into the second actuating position, the hollow element is shifted by hand, counter to the force of the spring bias, into the unlocking position, and then the spring arm automatically engages the abutment from behind and retains the hollow element in the second axial position, counter to the action of the spring bias. For locking the device, the spring arm is brought out of engagement with the abutment by being deflected outward, so that under the influence of the spring bias, the hollow element is shifted into the locking position, in which the spring-elastic arm is then in the first actuating position and is out of engagement with the abutment.
It has proved to be advantageous that the actuating means has two spring arms, which are connected to the hollow element. In particular, the two spring arms are also connected to one another in the region of the free ends by means of a hoop, and each of the spring arms, with its free end, contacts a respective abutment of the base body in the second actuating position, or is engaged against this abutment. By these provisions, on the one hand the hollow element is securely retained in the unlocking position, maximally precluding any unintentional shifting of the hollow element into the first axial position. On the other, this locking process can be performed purposefully, simply and quickly by a worker, by bringing the spring arm or spring arms out of engagement with the abutment by means of the hoop.
In another advantageous feature, the abutment or abutments are each components of a respective longitudinal rib disposed on the base body, on which the arm or arms rest on one side. The spring arms are securely guided as a result.
Advantageously, the abutment is embodied as a lug or stop, and a runup incline is associated with the lug or the stop, so that the spring arm or arms or lateral extensions that come to rest on the abutment can be first, upon a shift of the spring arms from the first actuating position into the second actuating position, guided via the stop or the abutment without major expenditure of force and in the process can be deflected elastically out of their position of repose and then, after the shift of the abutment into the non-deflected position, can return so that they can then be engaged against the abutment or abutments in the second actuating position.
In another, intrinsically independent feature of the invention, which can also be employed independently of the use of an actuating means embodied in any way whatever, it is provided that the base body has at least one and preferably two longitudinal slits, in which a captive securing means disposed on the bar-shaped component is guided. This captive securing means assures that when the device is in the unlocking position, the bar-shaped component cannot fall by mistake out of the device, since the axial displacement path of this elongated component is limited by the displacement securing means to the individual embodiment of the length of the longitudinal slit.
In this respect it has proved advantageous that the longitudinal slit extends along the base body over the maximum required range of longitudinal adjustment.
It also proves to be advantageous that the captive securing means, secured against axial displacement, is joined to the bar-shaped component.
In an advantageous feature of the invention, the bar-shaped component is joined, radially rotatably, to the captive securing means, so that the bar-shaped component can be joined to a remote control or the like, for instance by screws or similar means.
The captive securing means itself is embodied for instance as a clamp, preferably a plastic clamp, and between the legs of this clamp, the bar-shaped component is axially secured and is received radially rotatably. Then the U-shaped connection of the two legs of the clamp for instance dipped into one longitudinal slit of the base body, while the free ends of the legs dip into the other longitudinal slit thereof. As a result, the free axial displacement path of the bar-shaped component, on which the clamp is secured axially nondisplaceably, is limited to the length of the longitudinal slits.
To prevent unintended loosening of the captive securing means from the elongated component, it has proved advantageous that one free end of at least one leg has an outward-angled lug, which fits over the side wall of the longitudinal slit radially outward of the base body. Because of this provision, the captive securing means is secured in captive form on the elongated component.
Further objects, advantages, characteristics and possible uses of the present application will become apparent from the ensuing description of a plurality of exemplary embodiments in conjunction with the drawings. All the characteristics described and/or shown in the drawings, on their own or in arbitrary appropriate combination, form the subject of the present invention, independently of how they are summarized in the claims or by the claims dependency.